Serenade of the Fallen
by Juno-chan
Summary: (Post-Stars) A new evil is killing people than stealing their spirits.
1. Prologue

Author's note: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Sailor Moon is © Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha Comics, Toei Animation and other companies. Do not sue. If you wish for me to take this down (and if you are one of the above companies, or you also own Sailor Moon), I will oblige without any fuss.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The FanFic is set in a time shortly after Stars (Very original, I know).  
  
The characters:  
  
* All your Senshi (Minus the Asteroid Senshi, Starlights and Sailor Anima-mates)  
* Someone you may be unfamiliar with… You'll see  
* At the present time, the Senshi are in their last year of High School and Chibi-usa is still presently in the future.  
  
I will shortly upload the first chapter which will be coming soon… 


	2. Fallen Angels and Risen Evil! Re-Awaken ...

Chapter 1 - Fallen Angels and Risen Evil! Re-Awaken Senshi Mode  
  
At Juuban High School, a familar blonde haired girl can be seen sitting down in Maths. The Maths teacher is busy handing out sheets of paper. Usagi picks up the piece of paper and sees the large font clearly stating: MATHS C ALGEBRA TEST  
"Is this a test?!" Usagi's screeching voice can be heard in Maths A room across the school (Who are also doing a test)  
'Usagi...' Thinks Ami as Usagi's shrill voice echoes in her ears.  
The Maths C teachers murmurs something to Usagi.  
"Oh my god! Everyone this is a test!"  
A sweat-drop form's on the back of Ami's head, 'Oh god, Usagi...'  
"I could hear you all the way from the Math's A room, Usagi-chan," Ami informs Usagi, at lunch.  
Usagi begins turning bright-red. Makoto walks over and hands Usagi a Rice Ball, "Yea, settle down, girl," Makoto pats Usagi on the back.  
Usagi starts choking on the rice ball that Makoto had just given her. Minako walks over to the group and sees Usagi choking. She wraps her arms around Usagi's waist and squeezes tightly. The rice ball flies out of Usagi's mouth and Usagi stops choking.  
"Mina-chan! You made me lose the Rice ball!" yells Usagi, more worried about her lost Rice ball to thank Minako.  
"Err... I just saved your life... And you're worried about a Rice Ball?!" Snaps Minako.  
Usagi laughs, embrassessed, "Oh, haha, sorry 'bout that."  
  
Usagi and Minako walk past the Arcade, on the way home from school.  
"Hey, Mina-chan... Do you wanna go in for a while?" Usagi says, stopping and heads back for the Arcade.  
"I s'pose..." Minako runs back and inside the Arcade, "I get the first turn!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I totally beat you, Usagi-chan!" Minako boasts as she leaves the Arcade with 2 new high scores.  
Usagi sticks her tongue out, "So I'm better than you at... Other things..."  
Minako laughs because she knows (and she knows that Usagi knows) that SHE was the better at most things, except of course, Senshi business. As Minako and Usagi round the corner, they hear a scream.  
"Great, as soon as I think about Senshi stuff, Senshi stuff happens!" Minako throws her hands in the air, then gets out her Henshin pen, "Venus Crystal Power..."  
"Damn it..." Senshi business was most hard on Usagi and she really wasn't looking forward to anymore of it, "Moon Eternal..."  
Then in unison, "MAKE UP!"  
Sailormoon and Sailorvenus run and finally reach an alley.  
"An alley? How original..." Sailormoon scans the alley and finds a short guy standing over a girl who is slumped on the floor, "Stop right there! For love and jusitce, I am the pretty, sailor-suited fighter, Moon! On behalf of the Sailormoon, I'll punish you!"  
The short guy turns around at the sound of Sailormoon's speech, "I was warned about you... I'll just get this over with then..."  
The guy begins to levitate slightly and the sapphire on his ring begins to glow brightly.  
"Sapphire Serenade!"  
The girl's body begins to glow also and starts to become a blue mist. The ring glows brighter, eluminating the whole alley and begins to absorb the mist. When all the mist is gone, the body is nowhere to be found.  
"The spirit's what I came for and the spirit's what I got. Now it's time for me to go," A quick burst of a piercing blue light emits from the man and when Sailormoon and Sailorvenus can see again, he is gone.  
"So much for that..." Sailorvenus de-transforms, Sailormoon does the same.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So you're saying that he captured the girl in the ring?" Rei asked after Minako and Usagi fill her and the other senshi in.  
"Yea, except the girl was dead... I don't know why he'd want to capture a dead girl..." Minako sits down and hands Usagi and the others drinks.  
Luna jumps up onto the table, "Possibly he was a spirit collector... I do sense something, but I'm not sure what."  
After a lot of discussing, the Senshi decide to do some scouting and they seperate. Ami with Rei, Minako with Makoto, Haruka with Michiru and Usagi with Setsuna and Hotaru.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't think there is anything here, Princess," After several hours of searching, Setsuna was convinced that the guy would not show up again.  
"Yea, I s'pose" Usagi gets out her communicator and contacts the others. 


End file.
